dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jango Fett vs Bass
Jango Fett vs Bass is the finale of the Sky High Tournament. It features Jango Fett from Star Wars vs Bass from Mega Man. Description Star Wars vs Mega Man! KnivesFlyYouDie vs Peep4Life! It's the tournament finale between two very confident villains. Who will prevail in a battle for the ages? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Unknown) Jango and his new opponent, Bass, were both spat out by one final portal. The two crashed into a very rough terrain. Jango reached for the ground and ran his fingers across it. It was some kind of lava rock... But wet. Jango groaned and picked himself up, watching just in time before the portal turned bright red. Lava poured out of it; gusts of wind lifted Jango and Bass into the air and away from the lava. The wind finally stopped, releasing Jango and Bass. Searching for any other sign of trouble, Jango watched as the portal then seemed to cough out one last gust of wind, and then it vanished without a trace. Jango finally focused on his new opponent. Jango: You don't seem tough. Get up! '' Bass opened his eyes, finally. He leaped into the air and eyed his surroundings. He knew he was on some other kind of planet. The portal had obviously taken one final effort to pit him against another foe. This had to be the final fighter he would go against. Bass sharply turned around, facing Jango. Bass: ''I need to go back to my earth, MY planet! I'm taking you down, and I guarantee it won't be much of a challenge. '' Jango smirked, but all Bass could see was an empty shade of grey. The two readied themselves for one final, intense, and destructive battle. '''HERE WE GO!' DBX Jango flipped his blaster and kicked it at Bass. The blaster nailed Bass between the eyes, before Jango pulled his other blaster backwards and started firing heavy shots at Bass. The first blast tagged Bass in the chest, damaging his armor. The next blasts just barely grazed his shoulders, but Bass dashed between a nearby crate, dodging the blasts. Jango knew the right counter. He shot his flamethrower at the crate, blowing it up and sending flames around Bass. But Bass flew into the air and shot a projectile at Jango. Jango dodged the attack and smiled. Jango: Is that all you-'' Bass blurred over to Jango and socked him in the gut and kicking him in the chin. Jango was launched upwards, but he was sent downwards with a heavy punch in the head by Bass. Jango slammed into the rock, slightly cracking the ground. Bass dropped to the ground and slammed his heel into Jango's helmet, cracking the edges of it. Enraged, Jango boosted his jetpack, rocketing upwards and nailing Bass in the head. Bass was launched backwards into a river, giving Jango the chance to pull out his rope. Bass surfaced from the river, but was stopped when a rope tightened around his neck. Bass was pulled into the air, struggling to loosen the rope. But Jango's pull outmatched Bass' push. Bass yelled out one last shock of pain before using one of his hands to fire a purple energy blast at the rope, incinerating it. Bass dropped to the ground. Jango: ''Get up! Bass did as Jango wished. Firing upwards, Bass grabbed a pole from the ground and rammed it into Jango's skull. Firing backwards like a meteor, Jango crashed into a series of boulders. Following up close behind Jango, Bass flew at Jango with swiftness. Jango: Agh, you're getting annoying. Jango grabbed his knife and fired himself at Bass, whom was mid-air. Jango hid his knife from sight, so all Bass could see was Jango's fist. Bass extended his arm in a punch-motion, but Jango finally pulled out his knife and impaled it into Bass' hand. Bass yelled in pain before getting kneed in the gut and elbowed in the back of the head, knocking him into the ground. Jango then grabbed the bottom of Bass' foot and threw him into a pile of rubble. Bass noticed a rusty pipe on the ground next to him, so he picked it up and bolted at Jango. The Bounty Hunter watched as Bass sprinted at him with the pipe raised. Jango: Dodge this. Jango fired a series of rockets Bass, surprising the villain. Bass was hit by one of the missiles, sending him backwards. But he ran at full sprint towards Jango, not a sign of pain on his face from the missile. Bass leaped into the air, dodging all the other missiles and rammed the pipe into Jango's head. Jango was crushed into the ground from the attack, cracking both of his elbows. Jango yelled in pain before pulling out his knife again and hurling it at Bass. Bass caught the knife mid-air by the handle and slammed it into the ground before stomping on it with his heel, shattering the blade. Bass: No more tricks now, huh? Jango: I have a few more you won't see coming, kid. Jango flew into the air with his jetpack, using the last of his fuel. He used his whipcord to wrap Bass' hands and soared across the newly established planet. Jango had flown Bass high into the air, where all Jango could see below was water and lava. But Jango had no idea that his jetpack was now out of fuel. Bass noticed the empty fuel sign on Jango's wrist and socked Jango in the abdomen with his foot. Jango released the roe and tried to fly with his jetpack, but an empty stutter of fuel from the jetpack told him no. Jango yelled before grabbing ahold of Bass' foot, stopping his fall. Bass was pulled downwards towards the ground, so he shook Jango off of him. Jango's grip was released, and he fell to the ground. He bashed his helmet against a boulder, shattering it and revealing his face. Bass: Ha. No place to run now. '' Bass wanted to mimic Jango more, but the bounty hunter leaped into the air and nailed Bass across the head, dropping him into the ground. Bass tried to get up, but another punch knocked him harder into the ground. Jango then pulled out his blaster pistol and shot a blast right into Bass' right eye, blinding his vision. Bass yelled in pain as Jango picked him up and dragged him to a nearby lake. Jango: ''You'll never know what's about to happen. '' Bass knew he was in danger. He had no idea that the lake he was about to be pulled in, was full of lava. Bass entangled himself out of Jango's grip and kneed Jango in the gut. Jango dropped to the ground, giving Bass the opportunity to end the battle. He could hear the flow of something, and the climate had suddenly gotten very hot. Bass knew it was lava. Bass grabbed one of Jango's arms and pushed it into the lava, melting it right off of his body. Jango yelled in pain and pushed upwards as hard as he could, for Bass was trying to push his entire head into the pit of lava. Bass' strength outmatched Jango as the two pushed for victory. Jango's hair grazed the lava, and at that moment, he knew it was over. But it was a sudden boost of strength that gave Jango the chance to knock one of Bass' arms to the side and grab his pistol. '''BAM!' With one shot, Jango caused a hole to go straight through Bass' head. Bass let out one final groan of pain before Jango kicked Bass' chin, knocking him off of his feet and into the lava. Jango fell to the ground, exhausted and weak. But one spurt of darkness shot him off of the planet. (Location: Geonosis) Jango dropped to the ground, his energy restored and not a single sign of pain on his expression. He stood up, just to face Count Dooku. He noticed his helmet was back on his head, perfectly normal. And his knife was no longer shattered, but back on his belt. His two blasters were equipped in his belt as well. Count Dooku: Is there a problem, Fett? You've been gone for months. You were supposed to eliminate Master Skywalker, but now he's at his full strength and attempted to end my life. Jango stood up straight. He had no idea that this tournament has lasted months. Jango: No sir. Ready for my next assignment. Dooku smiled. He then proceeded to chuckle. Fett was worried. He had never seen Dooku laugh before. But then a flash of red ignited and blurred Jango's vision... And nothing could be heard. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Jango Fett! Analysis Jango Fett won the tournament with 29 votes, while Bass only had 22. Victory by death was voted by 31 users, and only 19 users voted KO. Jango Fett and KnivesFlyYouDie win!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Nintendo vs Star Wars' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Disney VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Tournament Finale